


Change My Mind

by ziaminmypants



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-21 07:26:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziaminmypants/pseuds/ziaminmypants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is insecure and Niall shows him exactly what he thinks of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This truly got away from me. So much fluff and smut, I hope I did what you wanted. Excuse me why I take a cold shower now. 
> 
> tumblr: ziaminmypants

Liam is insecure with his appearance. He thinks his eyebrows are too bushy and his nose too big and pudgy. He thinks his eyes are the wrong shade of brown and his lips are too full. Don’t even get him started on his uncontrollable hair. It’s either too curly or too straight, too long or too short; and this is only above his shoulders.

He feels much the same about the other regions of his body. His arms and legs too skinny, shoulders too broad, and his feet are ugly, just plain and simply. He hardly ever goes barefooted or wears sandals because of it. The only aspect of his body he’s particularly proud of is his abs, and he still thinks that they need a lot of work.

He’s not pleased whenever he has to change in front of others or even in front of the other boys. When they have quick changes during their concert, he finds the darkest corner and changes as fast as he can before someone can see him. He’s arrived on stage plenty of times with his fly unzipped or a lopsided shirt due to the fact that he missed because he changes too fast. The guys joke with him about it until his cheeks are beet red, but they only push it for a few good laughs, and then they are on to the next thing.

Since they have been home from the North America tour, Liam has either been in the recording studio or the gym working on his body. He figures if he’s built enough, it might override the other aspects of him he’s not too happy with.

On this day, Niall has dragged him shopping, something Liam doesn’t like to do with others most of the time, but Niall insisted. Shopping isn’t so bad if they weren’t going to be clothes shopping, but Niall wanted some new clothes or shoes or snapbacks or something and Liam can’t help but to give in to that face.

At the moment, Liam finds himself in a five by five cubical that is meant to be a changing room. Niall has not only piled his own arms up with tons of clothes to try on, but also outfits for Liam and has insisted that they come out and show one another to get opinions. Liam feels like a bloody girl when this happens, but doesn’t say another word when he’s pushed into the tiny space with at least ten different outfits he is made to try on.

Tugging off his own clothes and hanging them on one of the nobs so he doesn’t get them confused with the pile of clothes he has hanging on the door, he picks up his first outfit, a pair of grey skinny jeans and a blue polo. Niall swears that Liam looks good in blue, but he just doesn’t see it when he pulls on the outfit and stares at himself in the full length mirror.

The polo is too tight, he thinks, and makes him look extremely unattractive, and the skinny jeans, they just don’t fit like they should. Liam sighs, making off to pull the polo off when he hears Niall behind the door.

“Don’t you dare take that outfit off, come out and show me.” Liam thinks Niall has cameras or something because this is impossible. How would he know he was going to try to get out of showing him the outfits?

“Err, I would Nialler, but they don’t fit.” He lied, hoping that it was convincing.

“Bullshit, I know your size. Now let me see it before I crawl underneath the door.” Liam knows that Niall would actually do that, but what really scares him the most is that he doesn’t want to show off his body like this to Niall.

He doesn’t answer for a moment, wondering if he can quickly change into his other loose fitting clothes before Niall has a chance to crawl underneath the changing room door. But before he can go through with that plan, Niall is banging on his door.

“Liam, I’m not kidding, get out here right now and let me see how sexy you are in those outfits, or I’m going to embarrass you in front of all these people that’s having a wonderful time shopping in this store.” And Liam knows he doesn’t have much time, or much choice in the matter. As much as he doesn’t want to show off to Niall any clothes that might show off his ugly features, he also doesn’t want the whole store seeing it either.

With that, he unlocks the door, opening it only slightly to pop his head out. “Alright, alright, don’t get your panties in a wad.” Liam tries to make a joke about it, but fails, more nervous that Niall will pick out each and every flaw Liam is so self-conscious about.

Niall is pushing the door open, causing Liam to back up against the wall. When Niall is all the way in, he pushes the door shut and turns to look at Liam, who is now cowering in the corner, trying to hide as much of his body as he can. “Niall! You aren’t allowed to be in here with me. Get out!”

The blond just shakes his head. “Liam if you don’t want anyone else to see, you at least have got to let me see. Honestly, I don’t know why you think so poorly of yourself. You’re stunning.”

With those last two words, Liam is blushing, the pink tint flooding his cheeks and spilling down his neck. He had never heard a compliment from Niall like that and it made him wonder if he really meant it or was just saying that to calm Liam down.

“Now, let’s see it,” oblivious of Liam’s astonishment to what he had previously said, Niall pulls Liam away from the corner to have a better look at him.

Liam isn’t compiling though, in fact, once Niall manages to get him out of the corner, he stands awkwardly and tries to cover up as much of himself as possible with his hands.

“Quit fidgeting,” but then Niall is looking up into Liam’s eyes with those strong blue pools and Liam is almost forgetting why he’s fidgeting in the first place. “You look absolutely smashing in that. You should get it.” Niall is piercing his lips like he approves, and Liam is once again blushing.

“I don’t think so Niall, I don’t look good in it at all, in fact, I’d rather have something looser if you don’t mind.” Liam is tugging at the bottom of the blue polo as if he stretches it enough it will swallow him into oblivion so he doesn’t have to try on any more outfits.

“Are you insane?” and one look at Niall, Liam knows it’s a serious question. “What are you thinking Liam? Your body is amazing; I would kill to have a body like yours.”

Liam doesn’t know what to say, just fiddles with the material of his polo.

“Babe,” and this is the first time Niall has referred to him as that, Liam is kind of confused but his heart is beating a little faster at the endearment. “Why are you so self-conscious? There are so many things I love about you and your body.”

Liam thinks this is going a little too far now, but when he opens his mouth to say something, Niall cuts him off with a finger to his lips.

“Let me tell you, or actually show you, what I love about you.” And if Liam had anything to say to that, he’s forgotten because now Niall is stepping closer to him, his hands moving on either side of Liam’s face.

“I love your eyes, those chocolate brown eyes that remind me of something pure and sweet and innocent. I love when they show exactly what kind of emotion you are feeling at the moment, whether it be excitement or worry, or even right now when you’re apprehensive and confused.” Niall kisses each eye, Liam closing it once he figures out that was his destination.

His fingers slide across Liam’s eyebrows after he pulls back, “And these are beautiful, always complimenting your eyes and emotions. They make me so weak in the knees when you arch one up when you make that face like you don’t believe what I’m saying.” And for good measure, Liam arches one to see if he’s telling the truth, and Niall laughs lightly, leaning over and kissing his eyebrows, one kiss on each.

Niall’s feather light touch trails down to Liam’s nose, and he kisses it softly before saying another word. “Your nose is perfect, and it’s cute when you crunch it up or move it from side to side or up or down. It fits your face perfectly and I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Liam is getting a little scared of how well Niall knows his insecurities, but can’t help but to let him continue, curious about what else he’s going to say.

“You’re lips are one of my favorite features. The way they perk upwards into that perfect smile, or open slightly when you’re thinking hard. I love how when you laugh your eyes crinkle up in half-moon shapes. It’s simply adorable and every time it happens, I just want to pull you into my arms and kiss you until forever. Don’t even get me started with that tongue.” With that, he leans forward, once against brushing his lips against Liam’s, testing him to see if he will respond back.

After a moment, Liam pushes back against his lips, parting them a bit to let Niall gain access to his mouth. Niall’s tongue slips into Liam’s mouth without another hesitation and now they are fighting for dominance. Niall quickly wins, and is pulling away from the kiss for them both to catch their breath.

Liam was speechless. He never thought Niall paid that much attention to anything about Liam, but he had. What made Liam so insecure about his body was that no one had told him any differently. He never would have imagined that Niall would be the one to do it. He was afraid to speak, afraid he’d break the moment and Niall would remember that he really didn’t feel this way about him.

See, Liam had been harboring major feelings for the Irish lad, but had been too afraid to even make a move because seriously, who would want someone like Liam? Now that is seemed like Niall returned those feelings, Liam found himself wondering what else Niall thought about him. He nudges his nose against Niall’s cheek, hoping that the younger boy would get the hint to continue. Niall didn’t need encouragement because he had plans of his own, unbeknownst to Liam.

Niall smiled, his hands sliding to rest on Liam’s shoulders. “Your shoulders are prefect for resting my head on, much better than any of the other lads, because they are the most comfortable. Harry’s and Zayn’s are too bony, and Louis won’t sit still long enough to get comfortable. They are comforting when I’m tired after a show or when we have a long flight or drive.” He smiles, sliding his hands down to where Liam’s hands had been fidgeting with the bottom of his polo and pulled the shirt up, bunching it up to Liam’s armpits. The older boy took the hint and pulled the shirt the rest of the way off, throwing it down on the empty chair that was the only piece of furniture in the small changing room.

He then kisses Liam’s cheek, down to his collarbone and across his shoulders, sending shivers down Liam’s spine. Niall seemed to be enjoying this, because after he planted kisses on the other shoulder, he was pulling back with a grin.

Fingertips traces down both arms and Liam felt something in his lower region stir in interest. “These strong arms are amazing at giving hugs when I need them the most and there when I need a little extra cuddling, whether I’m homesick or because I just like the feeling of you holding me.”

“And these,” Niall’s hands bring Liam’s hands up, while Niall kisses each of his ten fingers. “These give the best massages when I’m tired or sore from a show or just because. You care for everyone, and its endearing and I don’t think I can love you any more than that when you squeeze my shoulder with these fingers for encouragement or strength because I know you’ve always got my back with whatever.”

He lets Liam’s arms fall back down to his sides as now Niall is kissing down his chest, not skipping the two hard stubs that are his nipples, kissing each ripple of abs on his stomach and pausing only after his lips hit Liam’s belly button to look up at the older boy. Liam feels like he can’t breathe.

Niall’s smile is replaced with a little smirk. “There is no denying that I love your chest and abs, and I’ve always wanted to lick and kiss them until you’re a complete mess for me. I’ve seen you change, even though you didn’t think anyone was looking, I was. I wanted to ravish your body, but I knew I couldn’t. There were always so many people around.” He said softly, his hands fiddling with the button and then the zipper of Liam’s skinny jeans, tugging them down when he successfully undone them, bunching them down around Liam’s ankles.

If Liam wasn’t self- conscious before, he was starting to feel it now. There, only in his boxers, was his tented erection. However, Niall didn’t seem to care, in fact, his eyes darkened when he saw it, but made no move to acknowledge that it was there. Instead, he slid his hands down Liam’s hips and down his legs.

“Even your legs are sexy, Li. They are strong and built and,” he tugs Liam’s jeans away along with his socks as Liam steps out of them and sucks in air. “Your feet are even adorable. Don’t ever hide them.” He says quietly, as his hands slide back up on either side of Liam’s hips, Niall eye level now with Liam’s growing erection.

“And this,” he smirked, sliding his hand to palm Liam’ through the material of his boxers, Liam bites his bottom lip at this. “This, I imagine, is perfection. I’ve always wanted to see how well it fit into my mouth and how it would twitch inside me when you’re filling me up with your come.” Liam is letting out a soft whimper at Niall’s dirty words. At that same time, Liam is imagining the exact same thing.

He feels wet hot heat on his dick as Niall’s mouth encloses around his cock through the material of his boxers, and that whimper turned louder. He was moving his hips forward, desperate for more contact with Niall’s mouth, when the blond pulled away to look up at Liam with hooded eyes.

“I’m going to make sure you never feel uncomfortable with this body ever again.” He whispered, and all Liam can do is let another whimper escape his lips. He can’t form words, and even if he tired, he didn’t think Niall would be able to understand him.

Even with that, Liam manages to get out a simple “Please,” before his mind scrambles once again with the sensations Niall is sending throughout his body.

Niall doesn’t have to be told twice and he’s pulling Liam’s boxers down, Liam’s erection springing out of its restraints, hitting Liam’s lower stomach. Niall’s eyes grow; he isn’t expecting it to be so… big. He licks his lips and smirks, wondering exactly how much he can get into his mouth without gagging.  _Mission accepted_.

“Damn, Li.” Niall gasps, his hand reaching for the base of Liam’s cock, pulling it straight out, and Niall is thinking it would easily need three hands to cover the length, which only excites him more that this if going to be inside him one way or another.

Liam blushes slightly at Niall’s reaction, closing his eyes as he feels Niall pump his hardness a couple of time before he feels the warm wetness of Niall’s mouth surrounding around the tip. Niall’s sinful mouth slides down and Liam thinks he’s not going to last long if he keeps this up. Now he’s sliding Liam out of his mouth, only to push him back further down into his mouth, and Liam is groaning now because he’s never imagined it feeling this good.

It’s impossible for Niall to get all of Liam’s length inside his mouth, but he tries, boy does he try. Tears are forming on the side of his eyes as he deep throats more than half Liam’s length, this being the most he can get into his mouth without feeling like he’ll throw up. His hand is working whatever is left that he can’t fit and the low groans escaping Liam’s mouth is just egging him on to continue, quickening his pace.

After a few moments of twirling his tongue around the length and an “I’m not going to last much longer,” from Liam, Niall slides Liam’s dick out of his mouth with a sinful ‘pop’, and is now standing in front of a dazed Liam. Liam desperately wants to help Niall get undressed from the outfit he had tried on before coming to coax Liam out of his dressing room. Niall is beating him to it; however, making quick work and now stands naked in front of him. Liam takes a few moments to enjoy the view and licks his own lips. He’s going to make it his mission to make Niall feel as loved and accepted as he had shown Liam today.

But that is going to have to wait, because Niall is now kissing him like it’s their last, desperate it seems to feel Liam everywhere. Liam’s arms wrap around Niall torso, bringing him closer as they share the passionate kiss. Niall is the one breaking it for air when he breathes heavily against Liam’s ear to “take me” and Liam’s brain has gone into overdrive.

He’s never really done this, not with another guy, but he’s got the jest of it with the porn he’s watched late at night when the others thought he was asleep and imagining him and Niall doing some of the stuff he’s seen. First, he needs to prepare Niall then he can take him.

Liam growls at Niall, a twinkle sparks in Niall’s eyes at this and he’s kissing Liam’s lips again, roughly, biting and nibbling his bottom lip. Liam picks Niall up, and sits him on the chair with the polo lying haphazardly across it, getting down on his knees as he only breaks the kiss to stick two of his digits into his mouth to wet them.

It seems like Niall realizes what Liam is trying to accomplish, and complies quickly, sinking down in the chair, lifting his legs a bit to rest on either wall, giving Liam perfect access to his entrance. The scene out before him only fuels Liam forward, seeing Niall willing and ready for his fingers and cock, Liam decides his fingers are properly lubricated and slides them down to the hole, the pad of his thumb tracing the tight muscle there.

The friction causes Niall to gasp and is whimpering is own “Please Li,” to Liam. And Liam hasn’t heard anything sound so perfect, so he is happy to oblige. He slides one saliva coated finger slowly inside Niall, feeling the tight grip of Niall around his intrusion and the image of Liam’s cock being inside of Niall instead of his finger almost makes Liam spurt his seed right then and there. But he bites his bottom lip, trying to continue to prep Niall properly.

Soon, he has both fingers inside his blond and is scissoring him for good measure. “Fuck, Ni, you’re so tight. I can’t imagine how tight you’re gonna be around my dick.” He breathes, and he really doesn’t know where this is coming from, but he decides he doesn’t care for it’s the truth. His words hits Niall too, causing his hips to buck, and he’s trying to fuck himself on Liam’s fingers. He’s so close to coming and without a single touch to his throbbing cock.

When Liam hits Niall’s prostate and continues to finger fuck him there, Niall is pleading with him to “get your cock in me,” and Liam is pulling out his fingers and standing up, his knees bent, leaning over to kiss Niall’s sweaty forehead and down to his waiting lips.

While they are kissing, Liam places his hard on against Niall’s entrance and pushes in slowly. Niall breaks the kiss to moan in Liam’s mouth. Liam shushes him with his lips, and soft “it’s okay baby” and “it will stop hurting in a moment.” Once Liam is inside Niall as much as he will allow himself, he waits, placing soft kisses against Niall’s lips, cheeks, eyelids, and forehead while Niall gets used to the feeling.

It doesn’t take long before Niall huffs out, “Li, get on it. I wanna feel your cock buried deep inside me.” Liam doesn’t waste any more time sliding out and back in, his pace slow at first but when he is hearing those soft moans and pleads coming from Niall, he quickens.

He’s not entirely sure when, but Niall is meeting his thrusts, and Liam is slamming into him as Niall tries to push back. Niall is looking up at Liam like he wants something more when he whispers “I want to ride your cock Li.” And Liam is sure he is dreaming it, but then Niall is squirming, wrapping his arms around Liam’s shoulders and whispering in his ear to sit in the chair, and Liam now knows he hadn’t imagined it.

Liam picks Niall up and sits correctly in the chair Niall was occupying, never pulling out of the younger boy as they switched positions. Now that Liam is in a different angle, he slides deeper into Niall and groans at the feeling. Niall leaned forward and kissing Liam’s lips as he’s in the middle of the groan and proceeds to move his ass up and drops back down against Liam’s cock and Liam doesn’t think he’s going to last long in this position now that Niall is in full control.

Niall is moving his hips in figure eights, causing Liam’s cock to rub against his sensitive bundle of nerves, Niall is the one that moans Liam’s name loudly against lips and Liam can’t help up to slam up into him when he does. As Niall continues to work himself on Liam’s dick, they continue to share kisses, slow and sensual as they reach closer to their climaxes.

A hand finds Niall’s erection that has been snuggly sliding against both of the boy’s chests, and Niall gasps. Liam pumps him in time of his thrusts and Niall’s pushes, and Niall is crying out when he spurts his spunk all over Liam’s hand and Liam takes over the thrusting while Niall rides out his intense orgasm.

Liam’s hand is being pulled up to Niall’s mouth as his coated fingers slip into Niall’s mouth to taste himself and that is it, Liam can’t handle anymore, and with one more powerful thrust and Niall whimpering around Liam’s fingers, Liam is filling Niall up with his hot seed.

Once he’s spent, Liam collapses against the chair, spent. Niall plants soft kisses against his cheek and Liam’s lips curve up into a smile as his lips reach Liam’s to place a soft kiss against them. He can taste the hint of Niall on his lips, and kisses him hungrily. After Liam can feel his limbs again, he moves to pull out of Niall, but finds resistance.

“Please, Li, just stay for a bit longer. I need to feel it a bit longer.” And Liam is just nodding his head and enveloping Niall in his arms as Niall’s head rests against his shoulder.

For the first time, Liam feels like he’s happy with who he is and what he has. He’s happy with his body, because Niall is, and that is all that matters. Then he remembers his own mission to himself.

“Niall, next time, it’s your turn.” And with that Niall lets out a soft giggle.

“Looking forward to it love.” And with that, Niall give him a soft peck on the lips before resting his head back on Liam’s shoulder, neither one of the boys ever wanting to move away from this feeling of comfort and love. But they know that if they don’t get out quickly, people are going to suspect something and call the cops. For now, though, Liam is content on just sitting just like that, Niall in his arms, like he’s his and no one else. And Liam supposes he is now.


End file.
